


To Sleep Perchance to Each His Own

by Q_loves_you



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_loves_you/pseuds/Q_loves_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gryffindor boys spend a lot of time together, and a lot of that time asleep. It's interesting how much you can learn about a person from the way they sleep. Exists within Somewhere in the Background Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep Perchance to Each His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, mostly just explaining headcanons for a future fic

Harry talked in his sleep. He always had a little, but every year up to its peak in fifth year, his muttering became louder and more frequent. There was no boy in that dormitory who had not been woken at least five times by Harry crying out in his sleep. Ron was woken the most often, and he was the one who could quiet Harry when Dean, Seamus, and Neville had all failed.

Ron often snored, occasionally drooled, and slept in the strangest positions sometimes. Neville had once found Ron asleep with his feet on his pillow and his arm curled around one of the bedposts. Ron was a pretty light sleeper, and he possessed a wonderful ability to wake up, solve whatever problem you had woke him up for, and fall right back to sleep.

In contrast to Harry and Ron (and Seamus and Neville for that matter) Dean slept silently, without moving a muscle, picture-perfect on his back. He could easily be mistaken for dead. Each of his dorm-mates had learned the hard way that when Dean (finally) woke up, it was with a bang, not a whimper. Seamus had gotten a bloody nose once from leaning to close to Dean while trying to wake him up.

Neville snored. It wasn’t the horribly loud snoring that some people did. It was quiet, regular snoring that the four other boys could even use to lull themselves to sleep. Of course, when he had a cold it was dreadful. During the first week of February in second year, all of the boys were exhausted after being kept awake all night; either by Neville’s snoring (Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus) or by cranky, pillow-wielding dorm-mates (Neville).

Seamus tossed and turned and rolled and flailed and (every once in a while) sleepwalked. He had fallen out of bed more times than he could count and nearly strangled himself with his bed-curtains once. His sleepwalking had gotten him into terrible trouble on occasion, both at Hogwarts and at home. When he was younger and sleepwalked more frequently, his parents had debated for a while about locking Seamus’s bedroom door to prevent him from sleepwalking into a neighbour’s house (again). They had decided that this was too much of a fire hazard, and Seamus simply slept with his slippers on until he went to Hogwarts.

So when Hermione opened the door to the boys’ dormitory one morning in third year to wake up Harry and Ron (who had overslept, and now she was running late and Hagrid was waiting), it was to a very strange sight. Seamus was twitching, halfway off his bed, with his sheets twisted around him like a straight-jacket, while in the bed across from him, Dean was lying perfectly still on his back, his blankets smooth and straight. In the bed next to Seamus’s, Neville was snoring with his face pressed into his pillow. Harry was muttering that hippogriffs don’t like butterbeer, and Ron was sleeping with his left arm wrapped around his right leg and his right arm over his face. Hermione backed out of the room and closed the door silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I use a lot of parentheses.


End file.
